


Miscellaneous Stories

by PipperHearts



Series: Unbonded [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipperHearts/pseuds/PipperHearts
Summary: Mini stories related to The Broken Bond.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Unbonded [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Miscellaneous Stories

**Author's Note:**

> When I thought about this for the main fic, I knew it had to exist.  
> Hope you like this little side piece.

Ithaca, September 1944

The other nurses walked in a hurry around me, carrying what little supplies we had trying to tend the injured soldiers. My shift had ended a couple of hours ago but as I saw all the other women around me so overworked, how could I just go home knowing my body was able to keep going for I’d forgotten what it was to be tired over a hundred years ago? Yet, I knew I needed to keep the human façade, so reluctantly I finished bandaging the young man before me and clean the mess before preparing to leave.

I walked to the offices all the nurses shared where we kept our personal belongings, today my apron wasn’t covered in blood so I just put my unnecessary coat over my uniform. As I headed for the exit, I heard my husband’s voice talking to our son in a wing nearby, so I decided to walk to them before going back home.

“Isabella.” Called Carlisle surprised. “I thought you’d be home by now.” He said cupping my face with his hands before pressing his lips to mine in a loving kiss.

“I’m supposed to be,” I started explaining as I wrapped my arms around his waist. “My shift ended almost 4 hours ago but there wasn’t enough staff today so I stayed until a couple of other girls arrived.” A sigh came out of him; he understood, he too hated being forced by our need to play human to take breaks in moments like this. “How about you?” I asked.

“Edward is heading home in a couple of hours,” he answered for our son for though he had developed enough control to help his father in the hospital, he still tried not to breath too much. “He needs to hunt.” I nodded as I looked into Carlisle’s eyes.

“You need to feed too, Carlisle, look at your eyes, you never let them get this dark.”

“I know.” He said defeated. “I guess I’ll be heading back home with Edward, that is if an emergency doesn’t come up.”

“Love, there’re always emergencies, specially right now.” He smiled knowing my words were true. “Well then, I’ll go home now and I’ll wait for _both_ of you so we can go hunt together.” I said before stealing a kiss from Carlisle as a good bye before hugging our son and heading home.

With the years, I had learned to mimic human responses almost perfectly so as I crossed the doors and felt the wind against my skin, I wrapped my coat loosely around me while walking down the small set of stairs of the entrance of the hospital, because though it was still technically summer, the first autumn chills were right around the corner.

As I walked down the now familiar path from the hospital to our house, I saw more and more military vehicles in the street filled with tired and injured soldiers, though as the Battle of Normandy was won by the Allies, optimism filled the air and made people run to greet the troopers as the stepped off from the cars, hugging complete strangers as if they were all their sons. The streets soon filled with people chanting and celebrating the arriving men, causing me to stop for a while as I took in the happy atmosphere. And yet, when I saw the soldiers’ faces, sadness filled me, realizing all the damage the war had done to them, most of which were still just boys.

Then something caught my attention, and from the corner of my eye I saw one of the soldiers looking my way. At first I thought nothing of it as with the vampiric transformation came an enhanced beauty that took humans by surprised, yet this time something inside me made me pay attention to the man. He looked to be about 6’5” with dirty blond wavy hair, he had a broad chest and muscly arms. I stood frozen where I was standing as I stared into his piercing blue eyes, forgetting everything around me and feeling a flame ignite in my chest as I felt like I was drowning in his gaze which was filled with gentleness and compassion.

I felt a tug in my heart the was making me go to him and I realized I had actually taken a few steps his way, feeling the desire in me to take him and run away, to make him a being like me. In the seconds that I stood there all I could think was how much I wanted him, how I longed for his companionship, the way my body needed him.

Something made this sensations feel so good, so right, but a little part of me was bugging me, something in me was unsure of something, afraid even. In the back of my mind I new what this feeling was, I had heard about it before; so I forced myself out of my daze and tried remembering the words I was searching for. It hit me, on our last visit to Volterra I’d learned about vampiric bonds from Marcus.

The man I had in front of me was calling to me because he was perfect for me, and my body senses that. If I’d been human I’d called it love at first sight, but.. _I don’t love him, I don’t even know him, but I do love someone_... I thought to myself in confusion. And as the fog that clouded my mind started dissipating, Carlisle’s face came to my mind.

I felt something in me shattered and realized the man was at arms length of me, scared I turned around and walk away as fast as I could still seeming human. Before turning around the corner I looked back to see the man shaking his head like he too had come out of a trance. I saw him look around as if trying to find someone, so before he could spot me I turned my face to the front and kept walking.

As I left the populated and joyous streets, I tried processing what had happened. I sat on a bench of an empty park remembering the explanation Marcus had given me when I’d ask about this phenomenon.

“The bond is formed between two individuals that will complement each other perfectly, they’ll have everything the other will ever want or need.” He had said with his soft but solemn voice as I sat in front of him like a child listening to her grandfather’s stories. “The bond is felt like a pull, like you heart suddenly becomes a stretching material that expands to the other person. The first moment you look into their eyes, everything around you but him ceases to exist as your instincts take over you clouding your judgement to let you loose yourselves in each other.”

My fingers reached for my wedding ring as I thought about what it meant. That man was supposed to be perfect for me, to have all I could ever need; but as I thought about Carlisle and remembered his love and all the happiness he had brought to my life I realized I already had everything I could ever wish for, I didn’t need anything else, so what could answering the call of the bond could’ve given me?

Did I thought Carlisle and I were objectively perfect? Of course not, we as individuals had our flaws and as a couple we did have our problems but in the end they didn’t matter because I loved him and he loved me back. With a sense o relief and determination I realized I didn’t need perfect, I didn’t want perfect because I only wanted Carlisle like I had wanted him for the last hundred years.

I felt a smile forming on my lips as I thought of him, of the warmth I felt every time Carlisle’s golden eyes looked into mine, the fuzzy feeling that filled my body whenever his lips touched mine, they way my body craved his as his lustful gaze raked my body. I loved him. And at that moment, as I stood up and resumed my walk home, with images of my husband in my mind, the bond didn’t matter.

“Hello, mama.” Called Emmett as I entered our house, receiving me with a hug.

“Hello, dear.”

“How was you shift at the hospital?” Rosalie’s voice asked as she walked down the stairs.

“Busy as usual. I only hope for this senseless war to be over...”

“Well, some people are calling good omens about the victory in France.” Said Emmett.

“I truly hope so.”

“Are Carlisle and Edward coming home tonight?” Asked Rosalie.

I nodded. “They both need to feed as do I, but I’ll wait for them.”

After our brief conversation, I went upstairs to change out of my uniform. Since the day Carlisle had bought me men clothes for my time as a newborn, I’d opted for more masculine garments when we weren’t in public thanks to the freedom they provided. Fortunately, after The Great War—though they were still a bit uncommon—more women started using them.

As I waited for Carlisle and Edward to come home, I spent time outside tending to the garden as Emmett retold some stories of his human life entertaining both Rose, who was deep into her new hobby of messing with the car Carlisle had recently acquired, and I.

I sensed the boys as they got near the house, giving me time to clean my hands of the soil that now covered them before walking to the entrance as the door opened, and as I took in the image of my husband I was sure I would never need anything more that him.

“I love you.” I said as I jumped into Carlisle’s arms causing him to laugh.

“I love you too, Isabella.” He answered with a kiss. “Is there a reason for your enthusiasm?”

I shook my head before kissing him again.

“Oh God, Carlisle!” Interrupted Edward. “If you’re going to think those things I’ll just go hunt by myself.”

I heard Emmett’s laugh from the garden as I buried my face in Carlisle’s neck out of embarrassment knowing full well what Edward has seen.

“That’s fine by me.” Carlisle answered as he took me upstairs.


End file.
